Emotion Scumble
by Neferaten888
Summary: Corian Beaumont is about to turn thirteen, and is hoping for a good, powerful savvy. But nothing goes the way it's expected. Soon Corian must go on a long dangerous jorney to keep the family secret safe. With only her faithful dog, and her savvy to help her...will she make it?
1. Chapter 1: Thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Savvy, or Scumble, or any book my FanFiction relates to.

Me: **Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfiction so please give me some feedback! I really need some! I'll try to write more and more fanfiction stories but I'm just starting with this one. Hope you guys enjoy! Or, as any fanfiction writer would say-READ AND REVIEW! XD**

Corian blinked awake, her blurry eyes trying to focus on the movements circling her, trying to put together bits of sounds entering her brain. "Comin coran! Gong be late! Gong be late!" She heard. "Uuhh...whut?" She murmured. "Get going Corian, gonna be late! Gonna be late for school! Your LAST day of school!" Her older brother, Jamey chanted excitedly, leaping over her bed in one big savvy leap. Corian automatically lifted her hand in the air, the usual routine of trying, and failing, of tripping her brother in midair.

"Get out of my room! Corian launched off her bed, attempting to collapse on her brother. It failed. Corian crashed clumsily onto her fuzzy rug, also tumbling into her dog, Bo; she woke up with a yelp. This gave Jamey to escape the usual punishment of tickling from her younger sister. "By the way, tonight's your 'birthday party!'" He announced over the rapid barking.

Corian picked herself up off the ground as Jamey's words registered her. Her birthday, last day of school, savvy. She let out a cheer, her magical power was coming! With renewed energy, she began her morning routine of getting ready for school. Brush, wash, dress, and pack. Eat, pet Bo, walk to school. All familiar actions to her, but all so boring. At least she had a savvy to look forward to.

Minutes later she reached the school, , the teacher, made the usual announcement of homework, latest quizzes, and lunch choice for the day, with ONE exception. "Class, today is the last day of class for one of our classmates, Corian!" Corian rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, no need to tell **every**one!" she muttered under her breath. looked at Corian with a hint of amusement, "Just because it's your last day here doesn't mean you can stop doing classwork!" The class snickered, and Corian clenched her teeth to keep from yelling. How she couldn't wait until school was over.

. . .

"Happy **thirteenth** birthday Corian!" Jamey cheered, soaring over Corian as she entered the house. Corian ignored her brother, "Wait until **I** get my savvy Jamey!" She huffed, "Then, I'll annoy you to my heart's content!" she stuck out her tongue for good measure. "Stop it you two!" Their mom said, staring at them. A sudden wave of peacefulness flooded over Corian, she relaxed at her mother's savvy-spreading peace. Her father chuckled, and waved his hand at the cake. It magically levitated up and toward the table.

"Humph! These days, cakes just have too much frosting!" Corian's grandma, Mibs, grumbled, staring at the cake. Corian smiled, what a way to start the savvy-receiving. She plopped down in her seat, and eagerly leaned toward the cake candles, where wax was starting to trickle down the candle. She closed her eyes, and blew.

Nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2: A Savvy Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own Savvy, or the other books related to my fanfiction! **

**Me:**** Hi again! I have had 2 reviews so far, but one doesn't count 'cuz that was my friend trying to cheer me on. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And, once again…READ AND REVIEW!**

Corian slowly opened her eyes, a twinge on nervousness trickling through her, why hadn't anything happened? Was something **supposed** to happen? She glanced at her parents for reassurance, but saw to her horror that they look just as confused as her, maybe even more. _Uh oh, does this mean I __**don't have**__ a savvy? I hope not! I __**have**__ to have a savvy! I'm a Beaumont!_ Corian's brain whirled with questions she desperately needed answers to.

"H-hey Corian? Feel any different? Any cool savvy powers coming in?" Jamey asked at an attempt at lightness. Corian frowned, joking at a time like this? Her brother was such an idiot sometimes. Suddenly her brother frowned too, and started grumbling at her. "Geez Corian! I was just trying to joke! Can't you take a joke? Your soooo uptight!" Starting to feel confused, Corian turned to her mom, hoping she could spread some peace into her older sibling. Her mom was strangely frowning too, and she almost **never** frowned. "Stop looking at me Corian! I can't fix everything! Don't you dare try blaming me! I won't have a word of it!"

Suddenly Corian doubled over, "Aah!" she cried as a mega burst of emotions struck her-hate, fear, love, joy, anger, impatience, aggravation, melancholy, excitement. All in one blow. It made Corian roll off her chair and crash down onto the floor, making her head sting. "Uuhh, ooh, it hurts argh…" Corian's world slowly turned into blackness.

"Corian! Corian! Please wake up! Corian!" The first understandable words made its way in Corian's brain. "M-mom? Ugh…" Corian moaned, attempting to lift her hand and rub her aching temples-it failed. "Shh, it's ok, here, drink!" A cold stone edge of a bowl touched Corian's lips. She obediently drank, sip by sip, the bowl emptied. Sip by sip, energy poured back into her. Corian managed to open her eyes, and glance around to survey her surroundings. Her mom, dad, and Jamey were all crowded around her; she felt a familiar mattress, so she must be in bed.

"Mom, dad, your too worried! Stop it, you're **really** making me feel like…like I'm going to die or something!" Her parents gave an uneasy chuckle, but Jamey looked at her in a funny way. "How do you know that mom's worried? She doesn't look like it!"

"I-I just** know** I guess!" Corian said, shrugging. Suddenly she gasped, she just knew the parents were worried, she** just knew**. She shifted so that all her family members were in sight. "I know what my savvy is!" She declared with relish.


End file.
